Wish For You
by darrenchris
Summary: Kurt absolutely hates being sick- that is, until his best friend Blaine offers to nurse him back to health. Klaine fluff, songfic. Inspired by the song "Wish For You" by Faith Hill.


**Hey guys, so I know I haven't posted stories in FOREVER, but I am back now and I have soooo many good ideas! So I'll try to get those up as soon as possible. :) Also, I am taking requests for fanfic ideas, because everyone needs a little inspiration sometimes :) Thanks so much for reading, and comments are always appreciated! :)**

**You know the drill... I don't own Glee.**

**...Dang it.**

Kurt groaned, his head falling back against the pillow. He could barely breathe, his body ached, and the pressure in his head made him feel as if he were about to explode. He somehow managed to turn his head enough to glance at the clock, which only made him emit another groan.

"No, it can't be four-thirty already..." He couldn't believe that he had slept nearly all day. Despite his protesting muscles, Kurt reached over to the nightstand and picked up his phone. He had a few texts, all from his friends in the New Directions.

_Feel better Kurt! We divas need to stick together! -Mercedes_

_Bro, you've been sleeping all day! Wake up dude. -Finn_

_Santana told me that u got sick from b-ing a dolphin. Is it tru? -Brit_

_Be sure to drink LOTS of tea with honey, and sips of olive oil for your voice! -Rachel_

Despite his miserable condition of being sick, Kurt couldn't help but smile. But behind the smile, there was a twinge of sadness. Kurt would try to tell himself that he was only upset about being sick, but he knew better. He had hoped that Blaine would have at least texted to say hi or see how he was doing, but no matter how many times Kurt checked his inbox, the Warbler's name still was not there. He sighed, then sent off a few 'thank you' texts before collapsing back into his pillows. He didn't have a chance to even shut his eyea before he heard his phone vibrate next to him. To Kurt's disappointment, it was just another text from Finn.

_Glad Sleeping Beauty is finally awake. -Finn_

Kurt rolled his eyes and coughed before replying.

_Hardy-har-har. Anything I can help you with Mr. Comedian? -K_

_Actually, yes. You can call Blaine. -Finn_/

Kurt's heart fluttered just at the mention of the hazel-eyed singer, and the small gasp sent him into a coughing fit. When he finally recovered, Kurt's fingers typed out a message in record time.

_Blaine? Why would I call Blaine? And why are YOU asking me to? -K_

It took Finn longer than Kurt would have liked to respond, but he understood when the series of long messages came in.

_Well first off, quit acting like you wouldn't LOVE to call him. We all know you're, like, in love with him or something. Second, he hasn't stopped texting me all day. He's worried about you, but he refused to call and wake you up. So will you just call him already so he'll stop pestering me? Mom'll kill me if I go over my minutes. -Finn_

Kurt's eyes were wide as he read the message, and he had to read it twice to be sure he'd understood Finn properly. Blaine had been texting Finn all day. About him. Because he was worried. Blaine was worried about him! Kurt smiled as he imagined Blaine sitting in class, unable to think due to his concern for the countertenor. He would sigh in frustration when Finn had no new news, and he would finally leap out of his seat and rush straight to Kurt's side. He would cry in happiness when he realized Kurt was alright, and he would be so overcome with emotion that he would pull Kurt close, his lips inches from the other boy's-

Kurt was shaken from his daydream by another text.

_... Bro? You there? -Finn_

Kurt took a deep breath, then responded.

_Yes, I am. I will call him right now. -K_

After a moment, Kurt typed out another quick message to his step-brother.

_Finn? ... Thank you. -K_

He smiled, a slight blush covering his cheeks as he read Finn's reply.

_Np, bro. Go get him! ;) -Finn_

Kurt blushed even brighter. Was he really that obvious with his feelings? Well no matter, he had more pressing concerns, such as a certain curly-haired Warbler waiting patiently for his call-

"Achoo!"

Kurt's small frame was wracked with a fresh bout of sneezes and coughs. He shuddered as it passed, looking at his phone. He needed to do it now, before he lacked the ability to speak. So with one deep, final breath, Kurt picked up the phone and dialed Blaine's convenient speed dial. He didn't have long to wait at all- after just one ring, Kurt's breath was taken away by what he would only describe as the voice of an angel.

"Kurt?"

Blaine sounded winded, happy, and... relieved.

"Kurt, I was so worried about you! Finn told me you were sleeping and I just couldn't bear to wake you. How are you...?"

Kurt was so thankful that Blaine couldn't see his face, because he was positive that his face was painted a lovely shade of crimson.

"Blaine, breathe! I'm doing fine, honestly! Everyone is making a big deal out of nothing, all because of a few little coughs-"

Kurt tried to pull the phone away, but Blaine still heard every cough and wheeze.

"Kurt...? That doesn't sound like nothing."

"B-blaine, I'm really fine..."

"No, Kurt. Look, it may not be my business, but... Are you sure you're okay alone?"

Kurt could hear the worry, clear and plain in his dear friend's voice.

"I..." Kurt's voice wavered, his heart and brain telling him two different things. "I... wish I didn't have to be alone."

Kurt could practically hear Blaine smiling through the phone as he spoke, and the thought of that smile just made Kurt melt.

"Well who said you had to be alone, silly? What if I came over and kept you company? We could watch a movie or something so that you won't even remember you were sick!"

Kurt's heart fluttered, and he was momentarily at a loss for words. Maybe being sick had its perks after all...

"O-okay! But I don't want to get you sick..."

"Oh don't be silly, Kurt. " Blaine chuckled. "I'm not afraid of a little cold. And besides, I'd do anything for you."

Kurt nearly dropped the phone, his heart now pounding in his ears. He somehow mustered up the strength to squeak out his reply.

"W-well then, I suppose I should hang up and let you get going then..."

"Sweet! Don't you worry, Kurt, I'll be over as soon as I can to help nurse you back to health."

Kurt was still blushing madly as he said a quick goodbye and hung up. It took a moment for the previous conversation to set in, and once it did, Kurt began to sufficiently freak out.

"OhmyGaga! Blaine's coming over, to take care of me! B-but he can't see me like this, I'm entirely unattractive! And he'll be over soon...!"

He coughed again before falling back against the bed, only this time everything felt warmer simply from the thought of Blaine caring about him. He smiled to himself, already feeling emotionally better. Soon he'd have Blaine by his side, and everything would be okay again.

Within the hour, Blaine was walking through the door of the Hudmel household, cheeks flushed from the cold air. Kurt smiled when he walked in, giving the strongest smile he could.

"You truly are a ninja, Blaine. H-how on earth did you get in here?"

Blaine just smiled, unwinding the scarf from around his neck. "You showed me where you keep the spare key, silly."

It was then that Blaine finally took in the sight of Kurt, impossibly paler than usual and looking absolutely pitiful. Yet at the same time, Blaine's heart did little flips just at the sight of the boy laying before him, even though he'd never admit it out loud. He slowly walked forward, sitting on the edge of Kurt's bed.

"D-don't come any closer Blaine, I don't want you to...t-to...Achoo!" Kurt sneezed, his entire body shaking. "...get sick."

Blaine chuckled, absent-mindedly petting Kurt's comforter. "Not afraid of a cold, remember?" Blaine smiled at his best friend, and then his face suddenly became thoughtful. "I wonder..."

Kurt looked at him, perplexed. "... What?"

Blaine smiled, snapping his fingers. "Aha! I know just the thing to make you feel better." He shifted so that he was directly facing Kurt, and then gently took his hand.

Kurt's face burned red from both his fever and the fact that Blaine was actually /holding his hand/.

"I," Blaine said, throwing Kurt out of his daydreams, "am going to sing you one of my favorite songs. But first..." He looked around the countertenor's room. "Do you have a guitar?"

Kurt nodded upstairs towards Finn's room, slightly confused. "Finn has one, I'm sure he'll let you borrow it."

"Great." Blaine smiled. "I'll be right back!"

Blaine dashed upstairs, and Kurt began to cough, his nervousness catching up to him. Blaine eventually returned, Finn's guitar in his hand. He sat down next to Kurt on the bed and played a quick chord, tuning it up. When he was finished, he gave a warm smile to Kurt. "You ready?"

Kurt just nodded, not trusting his own voice. Blaine began to play, his eyes slowly slipping shut. After a few bars, he began to sing.

_A setting sun that paints a tie-dye sky,  
>A featherbed, an ancient lullaby,<br>A kiss goodnight from one whose love is true,  
>That's the kind of day I wish for you<em>.

Kurt's breath caught in his throat as he listened to Blaine sing, and it was sound he'd never forget.

_A field of flowers dancing in the spring,  
>A little creek, a tree, an old rope swing,<br>Cotton candy clouds against the blue,  
>That's the kind of day I wish for you<em>.

Kurt began to imagine them sitting under a tree, basking in the sunshine, Blaine slipping in sweet kisses in between verses. It all seemed too good to ever come true.

_First love with all its storm,  
>Raging like fire within,<br>Tossing your heart to chance,  
>You swore the dance will never end.<em>

But then it does and someone says goodbye,  
>And after all those empty nights you cried,<br>The morning that you wake up good as new,  
>That's the kind of day I wish for you<p>

.

Blaine blushed slightly as he sang those lines, knowing that every word rang true. Kurt had lost his mother, lost his friends, even lost his first real kiss to a bully who tormented him. But Blaine hoped to be a new chapter in his life, one that would fix his broken heart. As Blaine went into the last verse, his voice softened, and he locked eyes with Kurt.

_The faith of knowing deep inside your heart,  
>That heaven holds more than just some stars,<br>Someone's up there watching over you,  
>That's the kind of day I wish for you<em>.

Kurt's eyes watered with emotion-filled tears as Blaine played the last few notes of the song, his heart swelling. He reached out for Blaine's hand, and the Warbler took it and squeezed it gently. Kurt smiled through his tears, then coughed quietly before looking up into Blaine's eyes.

"That was... beautiful Blaine. And I do feel so much better. Thank you." Kurt smiled at his best friend, unable to hold back his joy at being so cared for by Blaine.

Blaine smiled back, rubbing soothing circles into the back of Kurt's hand. "Anything to help you feel better."

Kurt smiled again. "I almost feel like I was never sick at all."


End file.
